It's the Journey that Matters
by Pyro45
Summary: Alex's Pokemon adventure starts off terrible. But with the help of her friends and partners, she just might survive.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor am I profiting from this Fanfiction._

Prologue

Alex bounced down the hallway of her house, holding a large egg. The egg was a creamy yellow colour, and had little green triangles all over the surface. Alex clutched the egg closely to her chest as she reached the end of the hall, turned around, and ran back. Her steps thudded on the carpet, and made some of the walls shake. She reached the end of the hallway, then turned around, and ran again. This time, when she arrived at the end of the hall, her mother stopped her. Alex's mother was a short person. Even though Alex was only eight years old, she was already as tall as her mother shoulder.

"Alex! What are you doing? It sounds like that time your brother brought home that Ryhorn. Eesh, I don't even want to think about that."

"Sorry mom... I was just walking my egg." Alex said slowly and quietly. Not too long ago, her mom had been very angry, and yelled at almost anything that made a sound. Even her coffee maker that went 'DING!' when the coffee was done. Alex's mother sighed, and shook her head.

"So where did you get that egg anyways?" It wasn't worth getting angry over, she decided. Alex's face brightened up, as she took in an excited gasp

"Brother gave it to me! He said it's going to hatch into a Pokemon!" Alex jumped a bit while she spoke. She could barely keep her excitement contained within her. "He said I have to walk it, and talk to it, and keep it warm and clean and then I'll get the bestest Pokemon in the whole wide world!"

"Your brother said that, did he?" her mom asked. "well, I suppose that you can trust him when it comes to Pokemon. Just please try to stay quiet, okay?"

"Yes mother." Alex replied as she walked to her room on her toes. Careful not to make a noise.

A few days later, Alex and her mother sat in front of the TV while eating dinner, watching the Pokemon League Challenge!

"Is brother going to be in this one mom?" she asked. She always asked if he was going to be on.

"I don't think so, but you'll just have to watch and find out won't you?" Alex nodded and turned back to the TV. Ever since her brother left 2 years ago, she watched every episode of the Pokemon League Challenge, and she always asked if he was going to be on or not. _"To be honest," _thought Alex's mother, _"He should be getting close now. It's been almost a month since he got all eight badges." _However, she said nothing to Alex. It would only get her hopes up, and then let her down again. She looked down at her youngest child as she watched TV, hoping for an image that would never come.


	2. Chapter 1: Girl meets Boy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor am I profiting from this Fanfiction._

_Chapter 1: Girl meets Boy_

Alex awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She stared at it, her vision still swimming as it rang obnoxiously. As it continued to beat, Alex's vision cleared. She lazily raised her hand, and slapped the off button on the top. She let her arm fall and she buried her face into her pillow. A few moments later, she rose out of bed, she stood up, and moved her egg from the west window, to the east window. So it would always be in the sun. She always hoped she would wake up and find it hatched, but it had already been 6 years, and it was still an egg. When she placed the egg down, she looked out the window at Twinleaf town. She missed Petalburg. They had only recently moved after Alex's parents decided to separate. She had put up such a fight with both of them about moving.  
"What about school? What about my friends?" she screamed one night. They both just stared with a look of annoyance. Alex threw temper tantrums, cried, locked herself in her room, yelled, screamed, and broke things. But she never asked the question she really wanted to know. 'How will Brother find us?'

Alex sat at the kitchen table at 9 in the morning, as she did every morning. She had a notebook and her simulator infront of her. She also had a cup of hot coffee ready for her mom. Alex blinked twice, and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She was up late too late last night, and now she was very tired. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind her, but she didn't look. She knew it was her mother, bringing down her course book that she received in the mail three weeks ago. That was the worst part about living in a small town such as this; There was no one her age anymore. There used to be a two boys her age living here, but shortly after she arrived, they met Prof. Rowan, and then they set off on their adventure. Now the only people she saw, was her mother and her mother's friends.

Alex's mother sat down at the table and flipped to the math part of the binder. She had placed a bookmark where they left off. She pulled it out, and set it aside. She placed the book flat down on the table and looked at Alex. Alex stared at the table, and fiddled with her thumbs.  
"Ready?" she asked quietly. Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. Her mother sighed, and began to teach her geometry.

a few hours later, Alex's mother dismissed her from her lessons, and let her have the rest of the day to herself. Alex decided that she would go for a walk. she pulled on her best white running shoes, fixed her shoulder length blue hair, and walked out the door. she looked around the village. there wasn't much to do. A few people were out and about, tending to their daily chores, usually with the help of their remaining Pokemon. Most people set theirs free, or gave them to their kids. All of whom, would go out into the world and make their own lives. Alex walked north of town, and slowly out of view of all the villagers. most of them didn't know her, and thus, didn't pay her any attention anyways. As she left the town limits, she looked to her right, at the tall grass that prevented her from going to the next town. It was the first lesson anyone was ever taught as a child. "_Don't go into the tall grass alone! Wild Pokemon might attack you!" _Alex wondered why people just let feral animals roam outside a town with not so much as a fence to protect people. she moved closer to the patch of grass. When she approached it, it was still. she sat down, hugged her knees, and stared into the grass. At first, it was just a small movement, the grass swayed unnaturally. It began to move more and more. eventually she could catch glimpses of Pokemon as they ran past the grass right in front of her. She could see the brown of a Bidoof, and the gray of a Starly. Every now and then, she would see a Pokemon run from the grass into the large trees near by. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, just watching the grass move, and the pokemon within it, when a voice above her called out  
"Are you alright miss?" Alex looked up quickly, startled. A boy, only a little bit older than she was was looking down at her from above the small ledge. Alex stood up, her head only came to about the boys shoes. He jumped down, and surprisingly, was shorter than Alex. The boy was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. he had a backpack on, but it looked empty. Alex's eyes drifted down to the boys belt. It held a single Pokeball. "You look like you were about to go into the grass."  
"No, I know that much. I was just..." But Alex didn't even know what she had been doing. "Observing." she finished her sentence, hoping that he wouldn't press the subject.  
"Observing what?" the boy asked, dashing her hopes to the ground. Alex sighed and shrugged. "Oh well then. I was just heading the the lake, wanna come with me?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Colton. Most people just call me Colt!"  
"Really?"  
"No, no one calls me Colt." He hung his head. Alex smiled, and agreed to go with him.

"So Colt, what kind of Pokemon do you have?" Alex asked as they walked towards the lake.  
"My Favourite! My older sister sent it to me from Kanto!" He grabbed the walnut sized pokeball from his waist, and a pressed the button in the middle. it grew from the size of a walnut, to about the size of an orange. "Ready for this?" Colt asked, making sure that Alex was watching. He smiled as he threw the ball into the air "GO! EEVEE!" A flash of red light startled Alex, and she shut her eyes and turned her head away. When she looked back, a small brown Eevee was sitting on the grass infront of her. Colt caught the ball as it fell, and ran over to the Eevee. it looked up at Alex for a moment, and narrowed it's eyes slightly, but before Alex could really notice, it turned, and jumped up into Colt's arms. Alex looked at the grass for a moment, and thought about her Pokemon egg, and her brother. Colt tossed the Eevee into the air, and kept on walking. They all arrived at the lake in no time. The wind had picked up a little bit, making the trees sway. Alex looked onto the crystal clear lake, and smiled as the wind ran off the water, and rushed past her. She loved nature, especially when it was as beautiful as this. She stepped towards the small cliff that dropped down into the water, and smiled. Alex picked up a small rock, and tossed it into the water nearby. The ripples quickly darted across the water, and Alex gasped as she could still see the rock falling through the water.  
"_It must be much deeper than it looks..." _She thought to herself. Colt and Eevee were still behind her, playing fetch. Colt would throw a small brown ball, and the Eevee would dash off, and bring it back. Alex looked back at them, and thought "_I hope my Pokemon is energetic like that."_

A few hours later, Alex and Colt stood by the entrance to Twinleaf town. Alex adjusted her green jacket, and blue jeans. They were full of sand and dirt from the long day of playing. Colt cleared his throat, both of them felt pretty awkward, not sure what to do next. "Well..." Alex began. "I'll see you later then... right?"

"Sure. I'll come visit when I can." and with that, Colt turned, waved, and began his walk back to Sandgem, with Eevee trotting by his side. Alex watched until him go, until he walked around a raised ledge, and out of her sight. She sighed deeply and smiled to herself. It was a good day. A better day than most infact. It had been a long time since she had spent any time with someone close to her age. Colt was happy, fun, and good to be around. Alex began walking towards her house. Colt and Eevee are perfect for eachother..." she thought. "His sister must've chosen that Pokemon specially for him." She turned and looked up at the firey orange sky. She began to feel more excited than she had in the past. She just couldn't wait for that Pokemon to hatch! Alex was sure that she, and whatever came out of the egg, would be perfect for each other


	3. Chapter 2: The Egg Hatches

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor am I profiting from this Fanfiction._

Chapter 2: The Egg Hatches

It was a cold morning. The dew on the grass was frozen, making the grass sparkle, and stand perfectly still. A few older people were already up and about, talking and gossiping to one another, bragging about their children's accomplishments, and reminiscing about the 'good old days'. Most people were still sleeping, when a young girl's scream shook the leaves on the trees

Alex had woken up earlier than usual for no reason in particular. She got up, and lazily walked into the bathroom to wash the drool marks off her chin. While she did that, she also went downstairs and started her Mom's coffee machine. Having a happy mother in the morning was the start to a good day. Any other way, and the day would just be terrible. Alex stepped outside her front door and shivered. A cold breeze ran right though her cotton pajamas. She scooped up the mail and slammed the door behind her. She quickly opened up the Sinnoh newspaper and skipped the headlines, and the TV guides, and the gossip column, and the Pokemon of the day page, and went right to the only part of the paper that she cared about. The Pokemon League Forecast. She scanned the names of the challengers for the day, and none of them rang any bells. She quickly looked through the four challengers' team roster, and sighed.  
"_Soon, my Pokemon will hatch and I'll be on my way there!"_. She threw the paper and the rest of the mail onto the nearby table. It didn't quite make it and it fell to the floor with a thump and a squeak. Alex walked back over to her room, and went to go about her morning routine of moving her egg from the western window to the eastern window. As she grabbed for her egg, she noticed it wasn't there! She should have noticed it earlier, but she was really tired. Give her a break. She gasped and stepped back, scanning the room quickly for her egg. She then noticed that there were fragments of egg shells on the floor. she picked one up, and looked at it. on the outside, the shell was a creamy tan colour, but on the inside, it was pure white. she jumped to her feet, and began to search her room for her Pokemon! she checked under the bed, on the bed, in the closet, and even under the carpet, but she couldn't find her Pokemon. She left her room, and on all fours, began to search the upper level of her house. She scanned under everything quickly, crawling quickly, and noisily though the house. When she came to the end of the hallway, she tried to see under a door. She could see shadows just under the threshold!  
"_That must be it! My Pokemon is in there!" _Alex was excited. 8 years of staring at her egg, moving it back and forth from window to window to keep it warm, and she would finally have her Pokemon! She was about to reach for the door knob, when the door swung open, and her mother was standing on the other side, looking down at Alex with disapproval.  
"Do you know how early it is? Seriously! Get up off your knees, you aren't an animal!" She scolded Alex. Alex apologized, and stood up, her eyes still staring at her feet. All her happiness and excitement drained out of her. Her Mother scoffed, and walked past her, and down the steps. Alex closed her eyes. She had forgotten to pick up the newspaper off the floor. she was going to get yelled at again. She squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the yelling to begin again. Alex heard her footsteps reach the bottom step, and heard her pour a coffee. She heard a chair scrape against the floor, and her mother go 'Tsk'. Then there was silence. Alex slowly relaxed, and the house was perfectly quiet. A short second later, her mother called up to her. Alex went down the stairs, and saw her Mom sitting at the table with the newspaper folded up beside her, and on the table, was a small, white and green Pokemon. Alex screamed!

"What is it?" Her mother asked as she surveyed the foot tall Pokemon on her kitchen table. She poked at it's legs, which looked like they were covered by a dress. The Pokemon raised it's arms and backed away, frightened by Alex's Mother. Alex went closer to the table, taking slow steps. She reached a shaky hand out, and placed it on the table. The Pokemon turned towards Alex. It didn't seem to be afraid of her, the way it was afraid of Alex's mother. Alex reached closer, and placed her hand on the Pokemon's head. The Pokemon smiled, and let out a small jingling sound.  
"I think it's purring!" Alex said breathlessly.  
"If you could, I think you would too." Her mother replied. Alex reached out and scooped the Pokemon up, pulling it into a tight hug. The Pokemon let out a happy cry, and hugged back.

Alex took the Pokemon to the end of town, that afternoon. She called Colt and he had agreed to come back and meet her. Colt had a Pokedex, so he could give her more information about the Pokemon. She stood at the end of town, and looked around. Her eyes followed the ground as it switched back and forth. It climbed pretty quickly now that she was looking at it. Alex looked around again, but Colt was no where to be seen. She quickly grew bored, and moved towards the tall grass. Her Pokemon was walking beside her. Alex had to walk slowly so the Pokemon could keep up. As they approached the tall grass, the Pokemon began to shake. It raised it's arms up, and stopped walking. Alex looked back, and noticed just how terrified the small creature looked. "You can battle, Can't you?" she asked it. The Pokemon shook it's head and trembled.

"HEEEY!" A shout came from above Alex. She jumped backwards and to her feet quickly. She saw Colt running, and jump off the ledge above her. However, she lost her balance, and began to tumble backwards, right into the tall grass! With a scream, she fell, and disappeared from sight.

Alex continued to scream. She scrambled to get back to her feet, but in her rush, she slipped again on the wet grass. She fell face first, and splattered mud all over herself. She looked up, terrified of what could be around her. The grass was perfectly still, not a movement around her except her own.

_ "She doesn't have any pokemon does she?"_

_ "Nope_

_ "Well what are we gonna do?"_

_ "It's time for our revenge then! How many of our brothers and sisters have been captured by trainers. How many of us have been mercilessly attacked by them! Now we show the humans we are not to be trifled with!"_

_ "Raaaah!" _Suddenly, three small brown beavers, and two gray birds flew at Alex, ramming their heads into her body, squeaking and blowing dust all around. Alex screamed louder, and curled up into a ball. The creatures continued to attack, and Alex began to cry.

"ATTACK, EEVEE!" Colt yelled as he and Eevee jumped next to Alex. The creatures ran away from Alex as Eevee ran her head into the creatures attacking Alex. A few of the creatures fell over sideways, unconscious. The others, fled into the grass. Alex sobbed as Colt knelt down next to Alex, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, it's alright... they're all gone now. Stop crying, please?"

Alex and Colt sat in Alex's room back in Twinleaf town, Eevee and Alex's Pokemon were sitting in the corner staring at eachother. Colt pulled out his Pokedex, and handed it to Alex. "So, all you have to do, it hold the screen towards your Pokemon, make sure that the reticule is over the Pokemon you want information on."

"That's it?"

"Simple right? It's made for 10 year olds." Alex held the Pokedex and turned it over in her hands. It was small, about the size of a small paperback book. It had a small screen on one side, and a few buttons with arrows, and a two buttons that said 'OK' and 'Back'. There was also one big black button right beside the screen. She pushed the big black button, and the screen began to show an image. She held the Pokedex up, and the screen showed the wall it was facing. She pointed it to her Pokemon, making the target point right at the Pokemon's head, and pressed the big black button. The screen went black for a second, and then a new image appeared. The photo of the Pokemon that Alex just took was there, along with some other information.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon." she said aloud. She looked at Ralts, and then back at the screen. "Height, one foot, two inches." Alex looked at Colt. "Is that all it tells you?"

"Well, if you get your Pokemon to touch the panel on the front of the Pokedex here, it'll also tell you what attacks it can use. And when you connect it to a computer, you can download Pokemon data, such as it's habits, other attacks it can learn, and behaviors. Or you can just write your own down and submit them, because that's where all of the information comes from. Trainers all over the world study their Pokemon and share their data!" Alex slid over to where Ralts and Eevee were sitting.

"Would you touch this please?" she asked, holding out the Pokedex. Ralts looked up at her, then put it's little arm out and prodded the Pokedex. She turned the Pokedex back over, and more words were displayed. "Growl, and Shadow Sneak. What are those?"

"You're going to have to do some research on your own. I can't tell you everything. Just go onto the Internet, there's tons of information there. And listen to Professor Oak's radio station. He knows lots about Pokemon."

"Hmm... you'd think that this would be a part of our education, wouldn't you?"

"It is. What school do you go to?"

"I... I'm home schooled."

"Well that's weird. Almost half of my classes are based around something to do with Pokemon, or how to live alongside them."

"All my classes are just... Math, English, History. Stuff like that."

"That sucks!"

"Tell me about it!"

Colt left a little while later. Alex and Ralts walked them to the edge of town. After waving goodbye, Alex picked up Ralts, and looked at the setting sun. "What do you think our life is going to be like from now on?" Ralts made the same jingling noise as when Alex first petted him. "One day, we're going to be the best team in the world!" Ralts smiled, and they walked home slowly, both with a very positive outlook on their lives.


	4. Chapter 3: Close Call

Chapter 3: Close Call

_ Alex felt weird. Almost like she was floating. She looked around her, and 6 big pokemon stood around her. All of them looked incredibly tough. She felt different herself. She looked down, and was shocked. She was taller than she could remember. And she felt beautiful. _

_ "See? No one cares about this world! The only one to stand up for this sad world is just one girl!" Alex looked around. Everything around her was a dark purple. She couldn't see any walls, or a roof at all. The ground she stood on was a light tan colour. There was also crumbling pillars all around. About 20 meters away, an adult stood before her. He was dirty and bloody. He held a pokeball, and he looked tough. However, Alex wasn't afraid. She felt powerful herself. She turned back to her own Pokemon. She didn't reconigize any of them, but she felt a strange bond with all of them. As if they had been together for a long time. The man screamed in rage, and threw his black and yellow pokeball into the air. The world flashed red, then Alex couldn't see anything. _

"What a strange dream." Alex said to herself on her way out of town. Ralts walked by her, looking around, observing all of his surroundings.

Alex and Ralts stood in the field just outside Twinleaf Town. The grass was shaking, and she could see the Bidoof, and Starly's racing around inside. Ralts could sense the tension, and unease Alex felt about their first battle. Ralts began to shake slightly. Finally, Alex stepped into the grass, with Ralts close on her heels. Almost immediately a Bidoof appeared before the pair.

_"back for more eh?" _The Bidoof lowered itself, and growled slightly.

"A...all right Ralts, use Growl!" Alex's shout was weak and shaky. Ralts let out a weak and shaky growl. The Bidoof snorted and tackled Ralts. The Ralts let out a squeak as it went flying, however, it twisted and landed on it's feet. Alex began to feel angry. "Ralts! Use Shadow Sneak!" Ralts swung his little arms out, and and his shadow shot out from infront of him. It went around Bidoof, then it rose up, to form a dark purple version of Ralts. Both the real Ralts, and the shadow Ralts threw a punch! The real Ralts was too far away, and the shadow Ralts just went right though the Bidoof. "What! What went wrong?" Alex exclaimed. The Bidoof began to charge for Ralts, when it was hit in the side by an Eevee. Colt came running up to Alex's side. The Bidoof fell onto it's side, and struggled to get up.

"Eevee! Tackle!" Colt shouted. The Eevee hit Bidoof again, and it didn't get up. Alex looked at both the Eevee, and her Ralts, and saw little blue sparkles float off them.

"Uh, Colt, What's that?" She asked. Alex scooped up Ralts into her arms.

"That's what happens when your Pokemon win a battle. Eventually, they get stronger and can learn new moves. Moves that will actually work against normal type Pokemon." Alex stroked her Ralts' green helmet.

"So how can I make Ralts stronger, if he can't attack normal type Pokemon? I didn't notice any other Pokemon around here."

"We can fight together! My Eevee will do most of the battling, just keep using growl and lower all of the other Pokemon's attack!" Alex smiled, and her Ralts jumped out of her arms, and they began to battle the wild Pokemon that had started to collect around them. Colt didn't know it, but Alex was very grateful for his help.

Alex and Colt ended up in Sandgem town, at Colt's older sister's home. They sat in her spare bedroom. Both of them were sweaty and tired. Their Pokemon were more so. Eevee was fast asleep in the corner, and Ralts was lying on Eevee's side. Colt handed Alex a lemonade. They drank in silence. "Well... after today, your Ralts should be strong enough to handle any of the wild Pokemon around here." Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a little while longer. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Colt stood up, and put Eevee into her Pokeball. Ralts, who was laying against her, fell backwards with a soft thump. Ralts squeaked, and scrambled to his feet. He was alert for a couple of seconds, but then he began to sway. Alex picked him up, and let him go to sleep in her arms. "You don't have a Pokeball for it?"

"Him" she corrected Colt. "And no, I never got one."

Cold lead her to the Pokemart just down the road from where they were staying. The air was hot and muggy. It was going to rain overnight, Alex could feel it. They walking though the Pokemart's sliding door, and were greeted with cold air. They walked right up to the counter, where a older teenager in a red smock had his elbows on the counter. "What can I help you with?" he asked in a bored voice.

"I want five Pokeballs!" Colt said happily. The clerk sighed, and reached under the counter. He quickly produced five walnut shaped Pokeballs in a small tray. He placed them onto the counter top.

"Thousand buck please." Colt dropped his small plastic card onto the counter. The clerk ran it though a slot on the side of the register. The till popped open, and the clerk slammed it shut again. Colt took the five Pokeballs from the tray, and gave one to Alex.

"Let's go outside, and I'll show you how it works." Once they were outside, they walked around the shop, and Alex put Ralts on the ground. "Okay, it's pretty simple. There's a button on the front, right here." Colt pointed to the little white button on the front of the tiny ball. "It's that small for easy storage. Press it, and it becomes ready to use." She did what he said, and the ball quickly grew to the size of an orange. Ralts watched them for a little while, but he quickly fell asleep against the building. "Now, all you have to do is throw the ball, and once it hits a Pokemon, it'll be absorbed inside. If the Pokemon doesn't want to be captured, it'll pop out. However, in most cases, If you can prove yourself to that Pokemon, it'll join you."

"How do I prove myself?" Alex asked.

"Battling it mostly. If the Pokemon you trained, and controlled in battle best it, it'll most likely reconigize your power as a trainer, and be willing to join your group." Alex looked at the red and white ball in her hand. She placed it on the ground, right infront on Ralts.

"Ralts?" she poked the small Pokemon. He looked up. Alex could see under his helmet, and their eyes connected. "Will you join me?" Ralts looked at her for a second, then his face broke out into a smile. He stood up, and jumped into Alex's neck, hugging her tightly. Colt smiled, then turned around, and began to walk home.


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Chapter 4: Goodbye

Alex and Ralts sat at the edge Lake Verity. Alex picked up a small stone, and tossed it into the lake. Ralts looked around the ground for a little bit, then using his telekinesis, levitated a rock, and flung it into the water, further than Alex's rock. Alex picked up another rock, and tossed it further than Ralts' rock. Ralts jumped to his feet, and and selected another rock. This time, he moved his whole body, trying to fling his rock as far as possible, but instead he stumbled, and threw himself into the lake! Alex threw off her shoes and socks, and waded over to Ralts, and pulled him out of the water.

"Kind of a klutz isn't he?" Colt called from the shore.

"How do you always show up where I am?" she asked as she made her way back to shore. Ralts was clutched to her arm, shivering hard.

"Call it intuition." Colt said shrugging. Eevee sat at his feet, strangely still. "Regardless, how's your Ralts doing?"

"Good, I think we're getting better at battling. I read that book you gave me last week."

"So now you understand why Ghost type attacks don't work on Normal Pokemon?"

"Mostly. There's way too many information! I mean, I have to remember the type of every attack, every Pokemon's type and subtype, and some Pokemon's special abilities!"

"Yes, well, that's where these new Pokedex's come it. You can program any kind of information you want on them." Alex climbed out of the lake, and put Ralts down next to Eevee. Ralts moved closer to Eevee for warmth, and Eevee still didn't really move. Alex and Colt walked together north. Up the hill adjacent to Lake Verity.

"Too bad they're too expensive for me to get one huh?" Alex shook her feet out and put her shoes back on. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw something flash. She turned to look, but she only saw trees. She shook her head and dismissed. "Can I see your Pokedex? I want to see if my Ralts has any new moves we can practice!" Colt nodded and handed it over to Alex. She turned it over, and was about to turn it on when there was a huge explosion in the distance. The ground still shock slightly and the trees swayed.

"What the hell was that?" Cold exclaimed. Suddenly twenty people began to run towards the lake from between the trees. They all wore the same clothes, and same hairstyle. A silver and grey suit and a blue bowl cut. One of them shoved Alex out of the way, and another kicked Colt's Eevee. "HEY!" Colt shouted, but no one paid attention to him. All the people were shouting to each other. Some people did nothing but shout, making everyone around them do their bidding. Alex moved closer to Colt.

"Let's get out of here!" she grabbed Colt's arm, and tried to pull him towards the exit. But Colt didn't move.

"No." he threw Alex's hands off him, and charged forwards. He grabbed the nearest person and wrestled him to the ground. Eevee barked, and rushed over to Colt. Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched Colt as he tried to fight. The man was initially shocked, and that let Colt drag him to the ground, but once he realized what was going on, he easily overpowered Colt. The man stood up, holding Colt by the back of the neck.

"What's going on?" A loud voice boomed over all others. Alex turned and saw a tall older man walking towards them at a slow pace. He looked familiar, with his spiky blue hair, and grey and black suit. He kept his hands behind him, and his back straight. He walked up, and grabbed Colt by the hair. "Who are you?" he asked. Colt said nothing. The man gave Colt a shake by pulling his hair harder. Colt let out a cry of pain. Eevee dashed forwards and bit the man on the ankle. The man didn't even wince. He just kicked Eevee out of the way. He pulled a ball from his waist, and tossed it into the air. A small black Pokemon appeared. He looked kind of like Eevee, if it could stand on two legs. It also had long white claws, and a bright red feather coming out of it's left ear. "Sneasel, ice punch." he said with a bored voice. A white mist seemed to fall off of Sneasel's hand and it ran forwards and struck Eevee with it's fist. Eevee flew far backwards, and from where Alex was standing, it wasn't moving.

"Eevee!" Colt shouted. "You bastard! How could yo-" The man shook Colt again. This time, Alex ran forwards, and threw all of her weight against the man. He dropped Colt, but he barely stumbled.

"You stupid girl." he growled at her. Suddenly she remembered her dream.

_"that's where he's from!"_ She thought to herself. He grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her close. Her hand clenched around Colt's Pokedex as she began to gasp for air. The man stared into her eyes. Alex's other hand began to claw at the hand clenched around her throat.

"You aren't even worth my time." he whispered.

"Cyrus! Don't kill her!" Alex heard someone scream, but she couldn't see who. She heard a high pitched squeaking as well. She looked a little bit to her side, and saw Ralts was pulling on her leg. Cyrus picked her up, and tossed her to the side. She hit the bank of the river. Her vision began to go black. She felt around her waist, and grasped her pokeball. She pointed it to Ralts, and in a small flash of light, he was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. The placed the pokeball into her pocket. She began to get to her feet when the ground underneath her crumbled, and she fell.

Alex screamed as she fell. It was only a short drop. She turned her head and saw the shallow area where she scooped Ralts out of the water. _"Why aren't I over there?" _suddenly, Alex felt the cold jolt of the water hitting her. Her decent slowed, but she could feel something pulling at her. She opened her eyes underwater, and saw a big hole in the side of the riverbank. She was sucked in. The current pulled her and a faster and faster speed. It banked left, then right. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst! Suddenly she was falling. The underground current flew out the side of a small cliff. Alex was able to get a breath before she hit the water again. This time, when her body broke the surface of the water, it felt warm. She twisted and turned in the water, until she could feel which way was up again, and she swam for the surface. Her head broke the water, and she gasped for air. She tried to call for help, but water filled her mouth, making her cough, and go underwater again. She thrashed, and fought to get to the surface, when suddenly, a white tube landed right in front of her. She grabbed it, and held on for dear life.

She was pulled to shore by a middle age sailor, and an older man with grey hair. She sat on some pavement, soaking wet and gasping for air. To her surprise she was still gripping Colt's Pokedex.

"Yer lucky to be alive lass. If it weren't for the professor here, I probably never would have noticed you." Alex nodded. Her face burned red. The older man didn't look at her. His hands were behind his back, and he was staring at the small cliff, with the stream of water shooting out of it.

"Just a little while ago, I saw some Team Galatic members on that cliff. I saw them bury into the wall, and when I didn't see them again, I just assumed they left. What are they trying to do?"

"You got me Professor. But I gotta go! If the boss catches me out here, I'll be out of a job!" The professor turned around and looked at the sailor.

"You've done an amazing thing today sir. You've saved this young girl's life. I congratulate you."

"Aw shucks!" The sailor's face began to turn red. "Alright then, I'm off! Best of luck to the both of you." The professor watched him leave, then turned and faced Alex.

"Where did you come from?" he asked her.

"Lake Verity." Alex replied quietly.

"Hrm." The professor turned and watched the stream of water pour out of the cliff.

"Where am I?" Alex asked, slowly getting to her feet. The professor faced her again. "And who are you?"

"I am Professor Oak. And this is Canalave City."

_To be honest, I didn't think I was going to be able to write todays chapter. I updated earlier in the week to make up for it, but it turns out I wasn't as busy as I thought I was. Regardless, enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 5: A New Addition

Chapter 5: An Addition to the Team

Alex and Professor Oak sat inside a small house in Canalave City. Oak said he had a time share, and it was on his last week with the house. Alex told Oak about what had just happened on the Acuity Lakefront. Oak was very quiet, and listened attentively to her story. Once she finished, he stood from his seat, and put his hands behind his back. He walked over to the window and stared out, without saying a word. Alex looked down in her hands. She held Ralts' Pokeball, and Colt's Pokedex. She placed both on the table, and began to shiver a little bit. Oak noticed, and found a dry fluffy towel. Alex wrapped it around her shoulders, and watched Oak. "This Team Galactic business bothers me. Lake Acuity is a very beautiful lake, and it supposedly houses a legendary Pokemon!"

"Supposedly?" Alex asked. Oak turned and stared at her, his mouth formed a tight like across his face.

"Legendary Pokemon are called Legendary for a reason. No one has ever been able to capture them, and if anyone has ever seen them, it's been fleeting at best." Alex felt her face burn with embarrassment. "Regardless, we must stand up to these Galactic Goons!" Oak moved closer to her, and then noticed the Pokedex on the table. "May I?" he asked. Alex nodded.

"Be careful though, it isn't mine!" Oak picked up the Pokedex, and turned it over in his hands, examining it carefully.

"Uh, you just gotta..." Alex started to say when Oak pushed a button, and pulled the Pokedex apart at the seams. "You broke it!" Alex exclaimed. She jumped to her feet. "How could you!"

"Calm down girl." Oak growled. "I made this device, I know what I'm doing!" Alex sat down again slowly, watching Oak intently. He fiddled with the insides of the Pokedex. He shook his head, and with a loud snap, pulled out a small green card. "There, NOW I broke it." he threw the remains of the Pokedex into a nearby garbage.

Oak was on the phone with a lot of people for a long time. Alex curiously examined the house. There were a lot of pictures of older kids surrounded by Pokemon. There was a picture of two people battling with Pokemon. One wore a red jacket and a ball cap, and stood behind a Charizard, while the other, was a spiky brown haired kid, standing behind a Blastoise. She picked up another picture. The same person who stood behind the Blastoise in the last picture, was standing, surrounded by Pokemon of all kinds of shapes and sizes. He was smiling broadly. "That's my grandson." Oak said from behind her. Alex flinched and dropped the picture. It landed with a crash, and the glass shattered against the floor.

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry!" Alex started to gather up the pieces of the glass onto the frame when Professor Oak stopped her.

"It's alright. I can understand how this would be hard on you." Alex didn't say anything, but her eyes began to sting. She could feel heat rising to her ears and face.

_"don't cry. Just don't cry!" _she thought to herself, she bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her tears began to fall.

"Oh no." Oak moaned quietly. He pulled Alex into a hug. She clutched his arms and sobbed harder.

"I...I just... I just... want to..to..to go home!" Alex wailed. Oak pushed Alex away.

"Then go! Gather your Pokemon and make your way home!"

"but... I can't."

"And just why not?" Alex had no answer for this question. She wiped her eyes, and stared at the ground. Oak stretched his back, and walked to the other end of the room. "Many people younger than yourself have gone on grand adventures you know. People younger than yourself have gone on to do great things. What matters is their desire to be someone. Their desire to do something! They don't care that they're only 10 years old, or that they have acute asthma that could leave them in a hospital. They cast off their doubts and venture forwards to better themselves, and better the world around them. There's no reason why you can't, the only thing stopping you is your own weakness!" Alex didn't say anything. She just turned, and walked away into the room that Oak said she could use, and shut the door behind her.

"I think I might have hurt her feelings."

"Not used to dealing with girls are you Gramps?"

"Not really. It has been a great many years."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I have to go to Eternia, I need you to look into this Team Galactic business for me."

"Aw, come on Gramps! You know I'm busy! I'm a gym leader, and I have another shot at the champion! I'm already in Eternia City trying to help you with this research!."

"Well, I can't get into contact with Red! Trust me I've tried!"

"Wait, you asked Red for help first?"

"No, I couldn't ge-"

"So I'm just your last resort? Come on Gramps! I'm your flesh and blood! Shouldn't I be your first choice?" There was silence for a moment.

"Just give her the usual. Perhaps that'll help. Talk to you later Professor." and then a loud click, and the call was ended. Alex heard Oak sigh, and his chair scrape against the floor. His feet made soft thumps as he stepped through the house. He walked up to Alex's door, and knocked quietly. Alex opened the door, and stared at her own feet.

"Let's go outside."

Alex and Oak left Canalave. They stood near tall grass, when Oak turned and looked at Alex.

"Hello there!" he shouted brightly at Alex. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" Oak had a big grin on his face.

"Um... hello." Alex replied nervously.

"My name is Oak. People call me THE Pokemon Professor!"

"Uh, I know."

"This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokemon!"

"I knew that too, everyone does."

"For some people, Pokemon are pets! Others use them for fights!"

"Professor, are you okay?"

"Myself..." Oak took a hand out from behind his back, and placed it on his chest. "I study Pokemon as a profession."

"Professor, you're starting to scare me."

"First, What is your name?"

"Professor, you know my name."

"Right! So your name is Alex! This is my Grandson!" Oak gestured to the open air beside him. "He's been your rival ever since you were babies."

"Professor, what's going on?"

"..erm, what was his name again?"

"I... I don't know!"

"That's right! I remember now! His name is Blue!"

"Your grandson's name is Blue?"

"Alex! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

"Aw geez Gramps! Have you been saying that to every single trainer who comes to you?" A voice from behind Alex shouted. Alex turned around, and saw a tall man behind her. He wore a long white lab coat, and a dark blue shirt underneath. He also had a little yellow necklace.

"Well, yeah. That's how I've been doing it all these years. You said do the usual!" Professor Oak retorted.

"I would assume that you would customize it a little bit. Especially the part about me!"

"I did customize it! I used her name! I didn't call her Red now did I?" Blue sighed deeply, then faced Alex.

"Hello, My name is Blue. I'm a Gym Leader in Viridain City. I also help my Gramps with his research."

"Oh, hello!" Alex shook his hand. Blue turned around and faced Oak.

"I more or less just came to tell you I'm going back to Kanto now. But I got Cynthia's number. Try calling her. Maybe she can help you."

"Alright then. Tell your sister I said hi when you see her next." Blue nodded, then pulled a red and white Pokeball from his waist. He tossed it into the air, and a massive brown bird appeared. It had red feathers going from it's head to its tail, which was also red. Blue climbed onto the Pokemon's back, and with a mighty flap of it's wings, it lifted into the air and flew away at an alarming speed. Oak walked up to Alex, and held out 3 Pokeballs.

"A friend gave these to me recently. I want you to have one. I'm sure that it'll be an important companion for you on your adventure home." Alex looked at the Pokeballs carefully. They all had small markings on them. One had a small orange flame, one had a blue water droplet. And the other bore a green leaf. Alex picked the one with an orange flame. "Here's a Pokedex as well. To replace the one I broke." He handed Alex a red and black rectangle. "There's two there. One for you, and one for your friend." Alex nodded. "Now, go west until you get to Jubilife City, then south, and before long, you'll be back home." Alex looked at the new Pokeball, and Pokedex in her hands. "Well, good luck!" Oak then turned around, and began to walk away.

"Professor!" Alex called after him. Oak stopped, but didn't turn around. "Thank you!" The Professor waved, and then continued to walk.

Alex and Ralts sat on the grass. It was still the early morning. "Well, want to meet him?" Ralts nodded. Alex tossed the ball into the air, and in a flash of red light, a small round orange bird stood in front of Alex. It gave a peep, and walked over to Ralts. They stared at each other for a moment, before the small orange bird pushed its head against Ralts gently. Alex held out the two Pokedex's that Oak gave her. One was red, the other was pink. If Oak hadn't told her there was two, she probably wouldn't have noticed. She held up the pink Pokedex, and scanned the little orange bird.

"A Torchic huh?" Torchic gave another peep. Alex put the two Pokeballs on the ground. And both Pokemon returned to their respective Pokeballs. Alex put all of the stuff she had into her pockets and began to walk in the direction that Oak had pointed her in.


	7. Chapter 6: Cold Water

Chapter 6: Cold Water

Alex stood on route 218 staring at the water. There was no way to cross as far as she could see. She looked out at a few people swimming together a long distance from shore. She shook her head. _"If they can do it, so can I! I am going home!"_ She thought to herself. She faced forwards, and began to walk into the water. It was cold. Much colder than she expected. She gasped loudly as the water rushed over her shoes and socks. But she pressed on. As the water rose to above her waist, her feet began to feel numb. When the water got to her chest, Alex jumped into the water, and her arms began to paddle her forwards. She could feel the ground beneath her fall away. Alex kicked her legs and gasped for air. To someone watching, it would look more like a person flailing in the water, than someone trying to swim. Alex knew how to swim, but she was out of practice, and out of shape. Her arms started to burn, then feel heavy. It seemed like she had been swimming for a hour, but she wasn't even near the people who were frolicking in the water, battling and flirting with one another. She peeked backwards. The shore looked far away. Her limbs felt like led. There were large rocks to her right. Alex tried to grab at one of them, but they were smooth from hundreds of years of salt water waves beating against them. They were slick from algae and moss that stuck to the rock's surface. Alex's nails broke as she slid from the rock. She gasped and inhaled nothing but water. Her head fell below the waters surface. Her arms and legs swung around her violently as she tried to push her way through the water to the precious air above. Her head broke the surface. She tried to call for help, but all she got was another mouthful of water. She slipped under the surface again, and began to fall further and further. Her heart started to pound. Her lungs felt like they held fire. Her vision started to darken, and her limbs slowed down, then stopped. She let the air out of her lungs. The fire in her chest cooled, and water rushed into her mouth. She suddenly felt much lighter. She could almost feel her self floating upwards. She saw visions of herself flying through the air. She could see a mans face. She saw her mother, and she saw Colt. She saw Ralts, and then she felt regret. Regret for not being able to experience a grand adventure that everyone else seemed to have. Regret for not living life, and having fun. Regret that she never got to really be on her own. She wished that she wasn't dead.

Alex felt a thump. Grass tickled her face. She felt another thump on her chest. This one was harder. She coughed, and suddenly her face was wet and her throat was clear. Sweet air rushed in, filling her lungs. Alex began to cough violently. She twisted and turned on the ground. Alex tried to raise a hand and claw at her throat, but her arms wouldn't move. They felt as if they were made of wood. She opened her eyes, and the bright sun and blue sky almost blinded her. Her eyes felt red and puffy. She tried to sit up, but a hand forced her back down. "It's alright. Don't move."

"Who.. What?" Alex asked as she fell back down. She tried to breathe, but it burned her throat.

"I saw you drowning. I was able to pick you up in time. Are you alright?" Alex looked over to the person talking. He was quite a big bigger than Alex. He had a beard and shaggy hair ontop of his head, both of which were a light brown. His clothes were loose, and he had a huge back pack on.

Alex thanked him weakly, then fell asleep.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm really busy right now. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise!_


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting Mike

Chapter 7: Meeting Mike

Alex awoke in the middle of the night. She had a pounding headache. She looked around in the darkness, and realized she was in a tent. She sat up and let the blanket fall off her. Her clothes were still damp. She felt around in the darkness until she felt her shoes. She went to put her feet into them, but they were stopped by something cold and metal in the toes. She reached her fingers into her shoe and pulled out her two small Pokeballs. She smiled with relief, and pulled the shoes on.

Alex stepped out of the tent and saw only one source of light. A small flame swinging slowly back and forth. Making long shadows dance across the grass. She saw the flame was attached to a bright orange tail! Alex zipped the tent closed, and stood up. The man and the Pokemon turned at the same time to look at her. The bright orange lizard gave a happy, high pitched growl. It waddled over to where Alex was standing. Alex wouldn't have admitted it, but she was a little bit terrified of the lizard with a fire on its butt. The man walked over to her as well, and extended his hand.

"My name's Mike. Are you okay?" His voice was deep, but soft. Alex apprehensively took his hand, and shook. He had a very tight grip. Alex almost yelped in pain, but she was starting to develop a sense of pride, and wanted to look tough in front of this Pokemon trainer.

"I feel fine." She replied. "I'm Alex." She smiled meekly at him. She tried to look into his eyes, but quickly felt embarrassed, and let her eyes fall to her white shoes. Mike was also visibly uncomfortable. They both stood in an awkward silence for what felt like a long time. The small orange lizard looked at the two shy trainers as they avoided eye contact. He shook his head, and gave another loud growl. Alex was startled and twitched slightly. Mike seemed to be unaffected, as if he was used to it. "What Pokemon is this?" she asked Mike, rubbing her arms. They still burned when she flexed her muscles, but they were starting to feel better.

"It's a Charmander. A friend gave it to me as a gift." Mike stated. Alex nodded, and the pair feel into another uncomfortable silence.

That night, Alex slept in the tent, and Mike and Charmander slept outside. Mike seemed to fall asleep rather quickly. His snores sounded more like a deep roar. Alex had a much harder time falling asleep. She was scared. She had been on her own for less than a week and it seemed like she was always almost dying. How long would she have to rely on others for her own survival? When would she become an independent woman, who others could rely on? She felt guilty of her own weakness. Alex began to sob silently. She felt even more ashamed than before. As she cried, there was a quick flash of red light and Ralts appeared before her in the darkness. Alex could see his silhouette. Alex began to cry harder. She felt like she would always let her Pokemon down, no matter what happened. Ralts just stood infront of her, watching his trainer in the depths of despair. Ralts began to feel useless himself. After all, he was a Pokemon. He was supposed to be powerful enough for his trainer to rely on. They were supposed to be able to work together, and overcome any obstacle. But Ralts hadn't done anything except simply exist. Ralts could feel how distressed and upset Alex was. Ralts began to let out his own soft little wails. He scuttled over to Alex, and threw himself into her arms. That night, they lied together, comforting one another.

The next morning, Alex awoke slowly. She hadn't even realized she had fell asleep while she was crying. Ralts was still in her arms, bring cuddled like an old teddy bear. She whispered a silent apology to her companion, and gently woke him. He gave a small squeak, but woke nonetheless. "I can't just sit here feeling sorry for myself." she muttered. Alex stood up and left the tent.

Outside, the sun was still low in the sky. It had to be really early. Alex picked the Pokedex out of her back pocket, and pushed the green button on the bottom of the console. The screen lit up and a soft jingle was emitted from the device. The screen was black, with a small white line across the top. Suddenly, the words _"Please enter your name"_ jumped onto the screen. A small keyboard appeared on the lower portion of the screen. Alex touched the buttons and keyed in her own name. The Pokedex gave another small jungle, and a menu screen appeared. On the top left corner, it said "6:24 AM" Alex pushed the green button on the bottom of the device, and it shut down quickly. Alex pocketed the device, and after motioning to Ralts, they walked towards the tall grass nearby. It was already shaking with the activity of the creatures held within.

Alex and Ralts entered the grass and suddenly, all the shaking around them stopped. Alex raised her hands in front of her. She knew what was coming. A small brown Bidoof jumped at her. She used her hands and stopped it's attack. It fell to her feet, where it scurried away. "Ralts! Use confusion!" Alex shouted! Ralts' raised his stubby white arms to his head, and the air around his green helmet began to shimmer. The Bidoof began to charge towards Alex, but it suddenly tripped over its own feet and tumbled along the ground. "Ralts, again!" Ralts continued to pelt it was its psychic power. The Bidoof finally realized who was causing it harm. He began to charge for the Ralts. Ralts gave out a terrified squeak before using confusion again. Unfortunately, Ralts was too late, and the Bidoof collided with him. Ralts was thrown from where he stood, but quickly got back up. "Ralts! Attack!" Alex shouted desperately. Ralts was scared, but he knew that if there was ever a time to man up, and show what he could do, this would be it. He used his psychic powers to pick up a rock, and hurled it at the charging Bidoof. The Bidoof fell over it's own feet, and lay motionless at his feet. Alex and Ralts panted, and looked at each other. Alex's face broke out into a smile and they both jumped, cheering for their victory!

_So fanfiction hates me. I've been trying to upload this chapter for 2 weeks. But everytime I tried to update my story, I just came to an error screen. I sent 3 emails to fanfiction support, but they never responded. Oh well... it's working now. _


End file.
